give me love
by clockworkrose103
Summary: based off Ed Sheeran's 'give me love'. Alec has lost all those who love him so he's giving love to others at a great cost to himself. mostly Magnus and Alec-maybe Jace, Izzy, Clary etc. later. better summery inside. AU
1. Chapter 1

Malec fic AU

To the music video 'give me love' by Ed Sheeran

Alec is the angel chick. Magnus is an add in/the guy in the tan coat at the very beginning of the video *hint*watch the video*hint *. Will be multichaptered. Angle!alec. Malec!

I'm going to shut up before you all decide I'm bonkers.

Give me love

Red and blue lights flashed, sirens blared in the background, Magnus was vaguely aware of a woman in white scrubs doing forensic work to the left. A man in a tan coat stood over him, he looked familiar but not enough to matter. What mattered was Alec, he lay on his bed, an arrow through his throat.

All he wanted was love.

Alec woke up alone. It seemed these days he always woke up alone, went to bed alone-lived alone.

The paint splatters on his t-shirt looked like teardrops. The knees of his jeans were as thread bear as could be while still qualifying as cloth.

Alec walked out the door without bothering to lock it, his footsteps echoing on the metal stairs as he descended into the night-darkened city. Cool air whipped at his black hair, blowing it into his face. His black convers made no sound on the asphalt and he walked the back streets of New York.

Alec rounded the corner, coming to a halt behind an old brick building. The yellow streetlight shined in the couple like a beacon of love for someone other than him.

A man in a leather jacket leaned against a wall, a woman in his arms. She whispered to him as he leaned in.

Everything about it made Alec hurt. The word itself tasted bitter, the very idea and reachable as a distant star.

Love

Alec let them go in his mind, leaving them by running back to his solitude.

Alec sat sit alone in his apartment. The mattress on the floor strewn with shite sheets, photos of people he didn't know on the wall- a man kissing a woman's cheek...

Alec fumbled with the chain around his neck. In another life, he had been loved, in another life someone had made him a promise, someone had sworn to love him till the end of days.

Tonight could be the night he called. Tonight could be the night he got someone to fight in his corner- right after his blood turned to alcohol. Alec just wanted someone to hold.

He toyed with wooden doll, putting their arms around each other. A kettle whinnied, the fan blew lukewarm air around the shabby apartment

The crumbling brick walls of the apartment stronger than his heart. The exposed pipes and random furniture fitting together better than the pieces of his life that he never picked up once they fell to the floor.

A/N: please tell me what you think, it means a lot to me! I haven't written for a awhile so this is really short. im sorry. but if I get enough views/ reviews then I shall continue. kiss kiss


	2. Chapter 2

here is the update! 78 views on one chapter omg I love you all so much, I really do. I tried to combine as much of the video and the books as I could but ill talk more about that at he end. also I want to shout it to my one and only commenter- wrongaboutme, you are the best. with out further ado, chapter two!

Chapter 2

Thunder rumbled; bruise colored clouds stark against New York's skyline. Alec remembered a time when the sky was clear blue, bright against the black horizon. Someone had marveled at the beauty of black and blue, the beauty of him.

Alec couldn't remember whom, same as he couldn't remember why there where wood carving tools laid out on the too familiar table. Every time Alec tried to remember, his mind would go blank.

Alec toyed with the wooden dolls, posing them in ways he thought appropriate. One thing he remembered so vividly was love, at first he did not know the emotion he felt so strongly then he heard someone say it

I love you

A man said it to a woman in the dinner he frequented. Usually he was one of only two, the other being a man with red, almost orange hair- he seemed to be there quite a lot. One of the waitress always gave Alec food, enough to eat for the day. He could eat at watch the world go by the windows, people coming and going.

He glanced his own appearance a few times- unruly black hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a black undershirt and a white thing over the top, dark archery gloves and black pants. He knew there was a girl with dark hair that would disapprove, but he could remember no more.

Alec heard thunder roar again, he saw the lightning flash through the windows of the diner. Pain shoot through his spine every time a couple walked by. People holding hands or sharing umbrellas.

He did not remember going back to his apartment only that he was there. The fan rattled in the window, tools laid out across the table.

The pain he felt in the diner remained. It felt like there where needles just below his skin. He reached and grabbed at his back, pulling and stretching his shirt. He felt _something_ stuck in his back but he could not quite get it no matter the angle.

His fingers ran over porcelain skin, skin than had once been admired, loved

Images flashed in the back of his mind, floating to the surface only to slip away.

Alec remembered playing hide-and-seek with _someone. _He just wanted a little time to burn this out, or to turn it around.

Alec pulled a feather from his skin, the white edged stained red by blood.

Alec began to squirm, his back stinging more and more until it felt like someone was slicing his skin with blades.

He stood, white wings spreading from his back just passing his shoulders. Something he never felt before, something a golden haired boy would call confidence spread through him .

He raised his arms above his head and said

"Give me love"

A/N: so what do you think? I know its short but the next one will be longer, I promise. also I edited the first chap a tiny bit- just Magnus's pov. I have decided he is the cop not the man in the tan jacket (night vale ref.)

kiss kiss


	3. Chapter 3

hello any one there? Omg I'm sorry this took so long but its longer-ish. So please don't hate me! another shout out to Wrongaboutme, the only commenter. Your awesome. also disclaimer- I think I forgot in my first two chapters. disclaimer: picked up city of heavenly fire and my name wasn't on it!

Magnus strolled down the sidewalk, following the steady flow of traffic. It was late but he had no reason to get home, there would be no one waiting for him. Magnus had had many lovers before, few really stood out- none for good reasons.

Lately Magnus wanted more to love and be loved. He had felt this way for so long. It had been a while since his last love-life crisis and he just wanted someone to hold.

He passed a diner, in which sat to men, each at different tables. He wasn't really hungry but he went in any way, sitting closer to the black haired one then the ginger.

The boys thin arms where bare save bracelets and an archery brace on his left forearm. His hair ruffled and clothes wrinkled. He must have felt Magnus's gaze because he looked over- he eyes where so _blue_. The boy's eyes where so deep he felt like he could fall forever.

He was just a boy, no older than eighteen. He looked so lost, slumped over in his chair. Magnus new the look -lonely and confused- he had seen it before and it never ended well. Drowning in alcohol or drowning in blood.

* * *

Alec watched as the stranger drank his coffee and left. He gave Alec a sad smile on the way out, though Alec didn't know why.

He went back to his apartment, the man's face echoing in his mind. He was so handsome, his caramel skin and black spiky hair. His eye- soft and golden green. He didnt seem to see alecs wings, which made him sad in a way.

Alec knew his wings where special, they had to be or else there was nothing special about him. He remembered bit and pieces of conversations. A golden boy- his brother?- was amazing and alec was just ordinary. The dark haired girl- his sister?- was beautiful and loved. Alec was the quite one, shy, always standing in there shadows. But he didn't want to, a man with blue eyes so dark they looked black, he wanted alec to be different, something about alec- a choice?- was wrong. If only he could remember.

Alec sat cross-legged at the low table, gazing at the tools before him. His picked one up, grinding it against a shaft of wood, sharpening the wood to a point. He fashioned arrows and a bow. '

The weapon felt right in his hands, worn gloves sliding over the curved wood. Alec raised it, not as a weapon but as a gentle push. Something to show people how much the needed love, something to make them see you really cared for them

Alec walked the city searching for the love of others, not for himself but for others. He walked an empty tunnel, back streets and sidewalks. Two girls walking arm in arm passed a warehouse where he was hiding.

Both girls dressed for a night out, pale blond hair almost the same color. They were laughing and smiling already but that wasn't good enough. Alec raised his bow, pulling the string back to his cheek and aimed. The arrow collided with the taller of the two girls sending a spray of gold.

A man with curly brown hair passed a girl wearing a long coat and shorts. A single arrow to his back and they're talking, smiling- the beginnings of love.

Alec sat and watch from his warehouse as the girl in white backed the other girl up. Uncertainty clear in the short girls eyes. but alec knew it would be alright- he felt it with all his being.

Trains and busses, came and went. Eventually Alec found a taxi and drove through the city.

A man and woman were talking on a door steep- the ending of a good night that alec made better with a kiss.

From the roof tops, to the underground. Alec saw it all. Every one kissing and loving, just and he wanted to be loved. Alec stood high above the city, the darkness shielding him from thier view. He took it all in, the blue and black sky, cool light over that beautiful city. He had never though it was beautiful, though in his shattered memories he knew it was. Maybe it was only beautiful when one was not alone- as he was.

His wings glistened white as he stood in front of the old diner, he had no need to go there now- he was no longer hungry. Spreading love was enough.

Two people at a bus stop. Two boys fighting over a girl they both love.

Love. So much- just not for him.

A/N: so you need to tell me what you think. The next chapter could be the end- it will definitely end the song bit. I could keep going, I do have ideas, but I'm leaving it up to my lovely readers.

kiss kiss


End file.
